


until death do us

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Kobra is sad and Jet is the world's best boyfriend.





	until death do us

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Kobra is trans in every work of mine that he's in, just putting it out there.  
> 2) I fucking love hurt/comfort.  
> 3) You can pry Jet/Kobra from my cold dead hands.  
> 4) I absolutely did not cry when I was writing this. Honest.

Jet pried his eyes open and peered around. It was the height of summer and there was no light coming through the diner window, which meant that it had to be he dead of night. Something must have woken him up- he slept like the dead, to the point that Ghoul had taken the liberty of jumping on him instead of wiring him an alarm clock. Jet blinked hard and sat up, looking around blearily before realizing that he could hear little noises coming from under the blanket next to him. There was a small lump where Kobra should have been lying, and it shifted with the louder sniffles and whimpers. Carefully, Jet reached out and placed a hand on it.

A pile of fluffy blond hair shot up from under the blanket. Squinting through the dark, Jet could see that Kobra's eyes were bloodshot and his bottom lip was wobbling. He felt a pang of worry shoot through him.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm s-sorry," Kobra whispered quickly. "I didn't... didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh honey, sweetheart, no," Jet murmured, pulling his boyfriend in close and rocking him back and forth. "It's okay, I don't mind. I've got you, everything's okay."

Kobra started sobbing into Jet's chest. Jet buried his face in Kobra's hair and kissed his scalp until he quieted down and pulled away a little.

"You want to talk about it?" Jet asked softly.

"It's s-stupid," Kobra hesitated.

"If it's upset you this much, it's not stupid," Jet soothed. "I'm listening, baby."

"I... had a dream," Kobra said uncertainly. "About us. If the Helium Wars hadn't happened. We... we were m-married. We had kids. We lived this perfect two point four life and I never thought that I'd want that, but I do. I want it with you. And I..." Kobra took a deep breath to control himself. "I just remembered that we can't have that. I can't live a normal life anymore and I can't marry you and I can't have your babies because we live on the fucking run. I..." Kobra burst into tears again.

"Oh, _Kobra_." Jet squeezed him tight and blinked away his own tears. "I love you. I'm in love with you, and I want all of those things too, and I know how much it hurts that we can't. But I love you as if you were my husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we can't get married, but how much does a piece of paper really mean? I'm always going to be hopeless for you. I'm not leaving."

"J-Jet, I love you so fucking much," Kobra whimpered. "I love you, I love you, God I love you."

"And hey," Jet smiled. "Ghoul and Party are basically our kids. I had to explain to Party why he couldn't take the radio into the bath yesterday."

Kobra giggled into Jet's neck and placed a soft kiss there, before pecking his way up to his lips. They kissed for a long time, pressing closer to each other, hands winding gently into hair. They were both smiling when they pulled apart, and Kobra nuzzled his way back into Jet's neck.

Jet let his eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
